Shirtless, Pantless ItaxPein
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: Drink 2 of my Lemon Squeezed Series. What happens when you have a Shirtless and wet Pein in the same room with the Sexually confused Itachi? WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI LEMON LEAVE IF YOU DON T LIKE READING THEM


**The Lemon Squeezed Collection**

**Drink 2: Shirtless Pantless – PeinxItachi**

**[WARNING: THE LAST CONTENT HAS LEMON, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM] **

**[WARNING: THIS HAS YAOI, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT 'DIEU' OFF, OR IN NICER WORDS GO AWAY]**

**~Ren: I'm a new at writing them, so tell me how it is ~**

**-----------------------**

The young Ex-Anbu member had finally came to the Akatsuki Hideout. It was just days before that He had killed his entire clan, besides his little brother… He had been tense ever since, though he was very good at not showing it.

The ex-Anbu Member still wore his bloody Anbu uniform, with his hair tied in a loose pony tail, and his Anbu mask in his right hand. The Ex-Anbu stood in front of the Akatsuki's Leader's Bedroom door and knocked the door.

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

"Come in Itachi, I've been expecting you" the deep manly voice called from the other side of the door.

Itachi walked in, slowly, and was confronted by a shirtless, wet **(dirty much?)** looking man. His bright orange hair drenched in water, and his fit abed body screamed 'fuck me'.

Itachi eyed him from up to down. Itachi then gulped, and shook the temptation away.

"You seem quite tense" The Orange haired man stated in a seductive tone as he walked towards Itachi. Itachi only breathed harder as he heard the man's seductive voice.

"I am Pein, The Akatsuki Leader, I am glad you have come, and I think you need a change of clothes… I can't have you walking around in those tainted clothes…" The man pointed out, as he closed the gap between them, with only their clothes gliding against each other as they breathed.

Face to face, with only a few inches apart from each other.

"I will go and get changed then" Itachi replied, with an anxiety to leave the room before he looses his control over his body. Itachi turned around to walk off, but was only pulled back, crashing into the Leader's chest.

The small water droplets from Pein's fit body slightly made Itachi's bloody Anbu Uniform damp. Turning Itachi even more turned on, and feeling a sensation he never felt before.

"It is alright… You can change here, I've been eyeing you for some time Itachi…" Pein whispered seductively in Itachi's ear before licking Itachi's earlobe lightly, and teasingly.

"Leader, T-This can't H-happen" Itachi for the first time stuttered.

"I am your leader aren't you?" Pein asked, still not letting go of Itachi's waist.

Itachi nodded slightly.

"Then you must obey my command Itachi, You don't want to be punished do you?" Pein questioned.

"No leader," Itachi replied as he looked down.

Pein turned Itachi so they would be face to face again. Pein lifted Itachi's chin up, so they were eye to eye.

"Then, I think I might join you in the shower, even though I had one just then," Pein whispered, as he leaned towards Itachi's face. "Two is better than one they say, So come on then… Itachi…"

**~In The bathroom~**

Pein had pushed Itachi onto the damp cold wall. Both men were naked, and wet, as the water steamed up the room. Itachi's chest hit the cold surface of the wall, while Pein's hot steaming body was behind him. Pein had pinned Itachi's arms onto the wall, just above his head, and rubbing his chest on Itachi's back.

"Pein…" Itachi slightly moaned, as he felt Pein's hard manhood rubbing against his thighs. He never would of thought that he would do such a thing, with a man no less.

"Itachi beg me… Scream out my name…" Pein purred in Itachi's ear licking his earlobe, then sucking Itachi's neck lightly.

"Pein… Pein… PEIN!!!" Itachi screamed out, because he was annoyed with Pein, as Pein teased him by slowly thrusting in and out from behind.

"That's better" Pein smirked, and trusted in harder and faster into Itachi's young body.

_Steam filled the room… Their moans echoed through the headquarters, and their screams were heard from a distance… but no one would want to question what was going on… And so Itachi became Pein's lover, even if Konan was very jealous of this, she would not question her leader/ Best friend's…_

**~Ren: Yeah I know short… but I am only good at writing short One-Shots, and longer chapters for stories, Thanks for reading the 2****nd**** Chapter in 'The Lemon Squeezed Collection' Review and Fave Please x3"**


End file.
